


Requiem For a Hero

by TinyButFierce



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Bittersweet, Gen, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-10 04:11:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18931021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyButFierce/pseuds/TinyButFierce
Summary: In memoriam.





	Requiem For a Hero

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyy so I'm back! I know it's been a few weeks now, but I had to get this out there. Just in case you didn't read the tags, endgame spoilers are here.
> 
> Lyrics are from the Lacrimosa in Mozart's Requiem (it's recommended to listen to it while reading).

Everything yet nothing.

 

Told to not waste his life.

 

So who is a hero? He was. 

 

He crafted himself out of metal and fire. The clang clang clang echoing in the darkness of torment.

 

Falling out of the sky into a dune of possibility. Into the dust.

 

Most would have let the dust consume them. Let it pour into their mouth until they choked.

 

But he stood up and stumbled towards the horizon. 

 

They labeled him a villain time and time again when all he wanted to do was become better. Do better. Understand what better really was.

 

He recognized his faults and crafted himself like iron to mold with his suit.

 

_ Gold titanium alloy. _

 

His crafting left him broken and fractured so he began to weld on pieces and parts until he was made up of not only himself, but of those he cared for as well.

 

A woman with flaming hair and the courage of a lion. A friend of the past with loyalty and honor. A boy with curiosity and innocence. 

 

A little girl with love in her eyes and the future in her hands.

 

So he did it for them, those pieces of him, because he knew that everyone else had lost their welded parts. Everyone else was filled with holes so deep. Holes that couldn’t be filled. 

 

They would call him a hero. That he did it for the world. That he did it for the universe. 

 

That he did it for everyone else and finally showed that he could be unselfish.

 

But in reality, he was doing it out of the greatest selfishness. His daughter. HIS daughter. She needed a world that wasn’t broken even if he couldn’t be there to see her thrive. 

So he was selfish. 

 

But he knew that in the end, everything would be alright.

 

He could rest.

 

_ Lacrimosa dies illa _

_ Qua resurget ex favilla _

_ Judicandus homo reus. _

_ Huic ergo parce, Deus: _

_ Pie Jesu Domine, _

_ Dona eis requiem. Amen. _

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos keep me writing! 
> 
> Translation of the Latin:
> 
> Full of tears will be that day  
> When from the ashes shall arise  
> The guilty man to be judged;  
> Therefore spare him, O God,  
> Merciful Lord Jesus,  
> Grant them eternal rest. Amen.
> 
>  
> 
> Also I know that someone's going to complain that the Lacrimosa is religious and Tony wasn't, but it's more about the mood. Come on.


End file.
